Notes
by Integration
Summary: Summary: Kyouya finds a note one day and he can't help but feel anxious and lost. : 3 Summary is totally misleading... I think. No angst can be found here!


_**A/N: IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS**_

_**Anything in italics is written in English in the context of the story. Since in the Ouran universe the primary language is Japanese and therefore thoughts etc. of the characters should be in Japanese and that is why I need to point out this difference.**_

**_The fact that the notes are written in English is important as I will explain afterwards._**

**_Dedicated To Jazyrha_**

**_Warning: Kyouya's notebook makes you evil and scheming :) Sorry For OOC-ness_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_--_**

Notes

(Read the Author Notes at the top please)You found it sitting on your laptop, this note and its annoying the hell out of you. It's genius and so infuriating at the same time.

The content is nothing special, nor is it the handwriting is especially neat. It is how the note is written, as if it was written to yourself.

_loHel yaKou,_

_stJu htthoug I ldshou llte ouy atth we rea lynear uto of eecoff._

_K_

It annoys you more than the blonde idiot, who throws himself at Haruhi, annoys you more than a loss in profits, but overall - when everything has been said and done - it just scares you.

The simple note is a cleverly hidden threat, a silent message conveyed between the lines:

I can read your notebook and you can do nothing about it.

That is about the jist of the threat and it is terrifying.

--

The next note you find is in your book bag.

_ngMorni yaKou_,

You shiver because it truly is morning and you have just woken up. The sender seems present with the simple greeting scrawled across the page- so close your heart almost stops - yet he is so far away. The note continues:

_stJu ngremindi ouy of het ngdwindli eecoff lysupp._

_K_

It is then that you realise that you forgot all about the coffee, you have forgotten about everything since the first goddamn note...

The note that terrifies you because of an unconfirmed fear...

_P.s. ouy edne to ckche uryo thma on gepa 10_

The post script confirms said fear.

--

It's been two days and all you can think about is those two notes that violently took your world for a ride. Your outward appearance has not changed in the least, an Ohtori is an Ohtori to the end after all, even as their precious journal is being read. That does not mean you are not affected. Tamaki -in one of his surprisingly more mature moments - has restocked the coffee that should have never run out to begin with.

It is your own fault for losing it, for placing it down for a brief moment. You have been berating yourself since the incident.

A glance in the direction of the twins sends your heart soaring into the depths of hell.

Haruhi was wrong when she said Hikaru was the more vindictive twin.

The cleverly concealed smirk confirming this sends your stomach into a frenzy of nerves. Any other person but you would have described it as butterflies.

--

It's been two weeks and even though you despise those two separate sheets of paper, the silence seems to receive a little more of your hatred. It causes a nervousness unbefitting of someone of your standing.

Sprinkles of sound in the deafening silence are sly, catlike smiles and smirks and knowing glances.

The little twist of your stomach, which you would never describe as butterflies, continues on.

--

Haruhi questioned you about the notebook in a most innocent manner, well suited to the young natural.

When you reply that you do not want nor need it anymore, she smiles.

"It's good to get rid of your social crutches."

It shocks you at first but eventually you agree, you hate the fact that in her own, blunt commoner way she is right.

--

Three weeks and you still have not seen any sign of anything even remotely similar to a note. No sign that he is still reading, no sign that he is finished.

Somehow or someway he is on his own, without his other half. A content smile is on his face, giving the impression that this is how it always should have been, or how it always has been.

It is now or never you have realised, the time to strike has been given and you must use it now or lose out…

So, instead of planning ahead, instead of waiting for the younger twin to get bored, his wrists are ensnared in your hands, the warm body flush against the wall.

In the compromising situation you expect fear, but it is the same as at the beach house.

Yet different.

You are told where the notebook is, in your bag as if the person knew what would happen. Are you truly that transparent, you wonder, without your social crutch?

Either way it is returned and, you sigh in relief but it comes out as a sigh of content.

The hazel eyes that face you are full of want, smouldering with a need to sends your stomach into a nervous fit – disturbs the caterpillars from their tightly wound cocoons and reveals a cluster of butterflies that set a flight inside the small space, you would never admit this though.

Your eyes may be the same but he will never know, the light reflects the lenses and hides them from his penetrating gaze.

You are unsure of yourself, without your social crutch, the metaphorical barrier that protects you, allows minimal social interaction. There is nothing to distract you from the tongue that darts out and licks supple lips.

In a moment of craziness – a moment where you have never felt saner – you lean down slightly and both lips meet.

--

You arrive home and immediately head to your room, shredding your jacket and flattening hair that has already been returned to its organised state.

You check the notebook the minute you arrive at your destination and find a small note on the final page.

_ouY ldshou ckche uryo psli._

You do so and find that they are swollen.

Truly unbefitting of an Ohtori.

--

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N:The note is written in a simple code that we would find rather childish but I feel those who are not fluent or know very little of English would find it hard rather hard._**

**_One of Kaoru's favourite subjects is English and I therefore felt he would have little trouble deciphering Kyouya's code._**

**_And yes I do believe Kyouya would go to such an extent to ensure no one could read the notebook he keeps so close to himself_**


End file.
